A Daughter's Curse
by LadyofHuntingandHobbits
Summary: A dark past.. a longing to be free.. a double spy.. a broken soul... the daughter of a monster. No one knows what to expect. OC/SS and OC/HP friendships only. SS/LP, HG/RW, HP/no one. Rated T for bloodshed, mentions of abuse and rape. NOT MarySue.
1. Prologue

**None of this has been edited or added to, I am simply reposting this under a different format- separating it by years as the books are. I thought it would work better than the short, choppy chapters I originally posted.**

**Of course, I own nothing but my own ideas. Everything belongs to the great J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>She took in a deep breath before surveying the horrors laid out before her. Dead, bloodied bodies littered the floor.<p>

_I did this…_

Damn him for making her into the monster she had become. _Voldemort_. She shuddered as memories of her "training" threatened to surface.

She quickly disapparated and appeared in front of an already-gathered mass of Death Eaters in their hideous masks and tangible fear of their Master. Voldemort himself approached and said, "I trusssst you have completed your task to my ssssatisfaction." She knew the hidden threat behind the seemingly cordial words.

She had learned what happened to you if you failed, or even if you caught him in a bad mood. It wasn't anything she wanted to particularly remember.

"Of course," she replied. "I live only to serve you, my lord." It was a practiced reply that came easier than she would have liked.

"Exccccellent," he hissed. The delight in his voice put her on edge. "You have done well, my daughter."

* * *

><p>She woke up in a cold sweat, to someone shaking her gently. Severus Snape was staring into her eyes, trying to see if she could hear him saying her name. Slowly she became aware of his insistent voice calling to her, "Maryn, can you hear me?" She used it as an anchor to bring herself back into reality.<p>

"What happened, Severus?" She asked.

"I found you, alone and shaking, in your classroom." He replied. "I'm guessing you collapsed. What did you see? I heard you saying… _his_ name."

_So it was just a nightmare, or vision._ They had become more and more common recently, after the 11 years since Voldemort's demise. They were also getting worse.

"Thank you, Severus," She said. "You may go now."

He took one last look at her face, seeing if she was really alright. Severus knew she wasn't, but she was shutting him out and there was nothing now for him to do. He cast one final glance at Maryn, sitting with her head in her hands and trying to calm down. This vision or flashback had left her visibly shaken. The tall, usually sarcastic Potions Master said quietly, "Maryn, he's gone. He won't hurt us anymore."

_Comforting Voldemort's daughter. I would have never imagined it 11 years ago._

"I know, Severus," she snapped. "Now leave me with my past. It's bad enough without you standing there to remind me of it."

_And I wonder why I even try_

He then adopted the cold, emotionless mask that he wore for everyone but her and Dumbledore, their common savior, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Maryn looked around the quiet, empty classroom. <em>My classroom.<em> It was only 6 years ago when Dumbledore offered her a position at Hogwarts, offered her some redemption.

She taught Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class only Dumbledore himself could put a student into. She knew the devices and techniques used in dark practices, but she also knew how to defend against them. Dumbledore had helped her figure out a curriculum, which also taught the dynamics and use of some dark spells. It was usually required to know how to use a particularly complex spell before you could stop or reflect it. She had to walk a fine line when determining exactly what to teach, and it depended on the student and their aspirations. Dumbledore always had his reasons for putting a student in her class. _Dumbledore has reasons for everything_.

Most people had been skeptical of his surprising decision to make her a professor, but that was because of her age. _I was only 21, anyway. _Only those in the Order of the Phoenix knew her heritage and past. They especially didn't approve of Dumbledore's appointment, saying she was too dangerous and uncertain. Except Snape. Dumbledore had known different. Snape had shown him different.

* * *

><p>Lightning flashed in the sky overhead as a dark figure stood on the edge of a cliff, ready to jump. It was raining. Maryn looked up towards the heavens and smiled grimly. <em>Fitting, for it to be storming when I am trying to kill myself. I hate storms.<em> She heard footsteps behind her and didn't even turn; she knew perfectly well who it was. "How did you know I was here, Severus?"

He chuckled at her uncanny awareness of her surroundings and said softly, "You used to come here to recover after your training sessions when you were a child. Later on, it became your healing place following being punished. Or when he let one of the more cruel Death Eaters have their fun with you, trying to teach you some submission."

She grimaced at the memories he referred to. After five years, she still found no lessening of the pain associated with them.

"You used to follow me" she said, allowing a trace of affection to enter her voice. "You taught me how to heal myself, and heal others. There were times when _I_ had to heal _you_ after meetings."

"Yes, there were," he replied. "Your mother was a gifted healer. You learned quickly."

She gave a small laugh, devoid of mirth. "Just as quickly as I learned to kill."

Severus didn't respond with anything for a moment, gathering his thoughts. This was a precarious situation, as he was dealing with a young adult who had only known death and destruction, and pain most of all. He could save her from killing herself, but it wouldn't be easy. Finally he said, "You had no desire to kill. You did what you did because you had to. There are things worse than death, and your own father held them over your head to keep you obedient. I don't blame you, because I know the truth. You hated it. Every second of it."

Severus looked at her, with tears streaming down her face. She made eye contact with him and held it until she had to look away, trying to blink back more tears. "I thought no one cared enough to notice," she said. Her voice was rough, broken.

He signaled to someone behind him, and Maryn flinched involuntarily. She hadn't heard anyone else coming.

Dumbledore walked up to the trembling young woman and put his hand on her shoulder. She shifted away from his touch, bristling. "Why did you bring him here, Severus? I don't want anyone's help." the wall she had thrown up to hide her vulnerability was almost tangible.

Dumbledore sighed. Snape had warned him this wasn't going to be easy. However, she needed to know there were people who did care, and could help her piece herself together. Even after all she had seen and done.

"I am only here to help you, Maryn. There is hope for you. There is always hope."

She scoffed. "Like I said, I don't want your help." After a second of thought, she said, "Are you going to stop me from jumping? I am sure you're aware of why I am here."

"Yes, I am. And no, I am not going to stop you. You must make your own decisions. I am simply offering you an option."

Maryn blinked in surprise. No one had ever given her options, let her decide for herself.

Dumbledore smiled, already knowing the reason behind her reaction. "The question is, Maryn, are you going to stop yourself from jumping?"

She could feel both their eyes on her; calculating but not judgmental. She had never met anyone like Dumbledore before. Could he really help her? _Then again, it's not like I have anything to lose._

_Severus trusts him. _That much was obvious. Perhaps he really could help her, but only if she didn't jump. _I… I guess that's settled, then._

She turned to Dumbledore, determination written across her face. "What kind of option are you offering?"

He smiled. "I have a proposition for you. How would you like to be a professor?"


	2. Year One

**This is the first reconfigured chapter that corresponds to specific years. I don't know when I will have Year two up, so bear with me**

**Me? Own Harry Potter? You can't be Sirius**

* * *

><p>Hagrid came to alert her that the Sorting Ceremonies were starting. She thanked Hagrid and set off toward the Great Hall.<p>

_This will be an interesting year._ Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was coming to Hogwarts. The boy who killed Voldemort. The boy who survived the killing curse. Who, until very recently, had no idea he was a wizard at all. _Oh yes, interesting indeed._

As usual, Dumbledore was up to his normal unexplainable self. He had instructed her to keep an eye on the Potter boy, make sure he stayed safe and to look out for anything… unusual.

* * *

><p>As she sped down the hallway toward the Great Hall, deep in thought, Maryn almost ran into the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrel.<p>

Dumbledore had already introduced the two of them, and told Quirrel to come to Maryn if he needed to know anything about his subject. They had shaken hands, and something passed between them, like a spark. Quirrel had almost jumped away from her while Dumbledore pretended not to notice. She had just stood there, frozen. There had been something sinister in that handshake, but she couldn't place what it was. He all but ran out of the room. Maryn stood rooted to where she had been standing.

Now, running into each other, Maryn felt that same flicker. It was much more hostile with just the two of them there. Something just didn't add up. This aura did not match the quiet, trembling, stuttering man before her. They exchanged hurried apologies and walked away. _Why does it feel so… familiar?_

* * *

><p>Maryn looked out upon the Great Hall, packed with students. She recognized most of them, but only a handful were actually her students. Her students were mostly Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Ravenclaws always could master the technical aspects behind spells and such, and Gryffindors always had the courage to attempt it, even if they had trouble. The few Slytherins she had usually just wanted to have more spells in their arsenal; attack and defense, 'dark' or not. Hufflepuffs of the ability and want to learn such complex spells and skills were quite rare.<p>

Most Hufflepuffs stayed away from her as anyway, even though she had never done anything hostile toward them. She suspected they could sense something around her, like a residue of her past (they were worse, even scared of, Snape). Maryn smiled at the thought. _There are plenty of students that are afraid of Severus. I almost think he enjoys it._

The First Years seemed quiet and timid as usual. Maryn's eyes were instantly drawn to a boy with glasses, dark hair, and lightning-bolt scar. _Harry Potter._ Next to him stood a freckled, red-headed boy, probably a Weasley. Maryn was supposed to have Fred and George in her class soon, if they could keep their grades up. She also took notice of a pretty girl with unruly brown hair. Then she saw the bleach blonde, pampered boy that she had no doubt of whose son he was. _Lucius Malfoy. _Maryn shuddered as memories threatened to surface. She pushed them back down as quickly as she could.

Finally, the Sorting Ceremony began.

Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, along with the Weasley boy and the girl standing with them, named Hermione Granger.

Draco Malfoy, as expected, went to Slytherin. _As if there was even a question._ Maryn hadn't seen much of Lucius in the years since Voldemort's demise, but had heard that he was working with the Ministry. She still harbored contempt for the cruel man, but that was born out of years of fear and anger. The things a few of the death eaters had done to her had taken her dignity and innocence. There were some acts you could never forgive, or forget.

_Stop dwelling in the past! _She mentally berated herself for getting distracted, and missing the beginning of Dumbledore's speech.

* * *

><p>A few days after classes began Dumbledore called Maryn into his office. She didn't expect to see the Potter boy standing with him. He formally introduced them.<p>

"Harry, this is Professor Thorne."

_I have always preferred Mother's maiden name as a last name, instead of Riddle. It was too suspicious and easily traceable, especially when dealing with former Death Eaters._

"She is the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but you won't have her class for at least a few years. It is very intense. However, I would like for the two of you to get acquainted. Her knowledge is extensive and valuable, especially for you." Harry looked slightly confused, but Maryn knew what Dumbledore was doing. He was marking Harry to her as a definite future student, and basically telling Harry to be friends with Professor Thorne.

Then he turned in Maryn's direction. "Maryn, this is Harry Potter. I am quite sure you already know his importance, so I need say no more." Harry blushed and looked away.

Maryn chuckled. "Yes, Harry. I know who you are. More than you know about yourself, apparently! I understand that you practically just found out that you are a wizard? That you were staying with muggles? Am I correct?"

Harry gave a quiet "Yes."

Maryn stooped to the boy's level, and looked him in the eye. "Well, you're here at Hogwarts now. Nothing else matters. You will find, as so many others have, that Hogwarts is a place of new beginnings and opportunities."

The three wizards in Dumbledore's office, all from completely different backgrounds, with different ages and personalities, shared a smile that only the magic of Hogwarts can bring.

"Now run along to your next class, Harry. I will be keeping an eye out for you, so don't be making any mischief," Maryn said teasingly. Harry grinned and exited the office as suggested.

As the door shut behind him, Maryn's smile faded. Dumbledore had turned his back on her and didn't notice. "What do you think of him?" He then faced her again and noticed her solemn expression. "Is something bothering you?"

After a few seconds of prolonged silence, she turned on her heel and brushed past the slightly puzzled Headmaster.

"I will let you know when I figure it out."

* * *

><p><em>Think, Maryn, THINK!<em> She racked her brain but found no answers as to why her instincts were tingling, like someone was constantly breathing down her neck. _I can even feel it around Potter, but it is getting unbearable around Quirrel._ She hadn't spoken to Dumbledore or Severus. This was her problem; not theirs. They had plenty of other things to worry about.

She didn't dare confront Quirrel about the sinister aura and suspicious feeling she had around him. It was simply too dangerous, and it was easier to keep an eye on someone if they didn't know you were doing it. She had learned that through years of experience. _If you want to call hunting people down "experience."_

She sighed. This was going nowhere. It was almost Christmas and she still had no answers. The only remarkable occurrence since the start of the school year was the Troll that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had defeated at Halloween. Well, there was also that one Quidditch match, where Harry's broom was acting funny… but Maryn had not been in attendance. The Granger girl had thought it to be Snape cursing it, and set his robes on fire. Severus had later told Maryn that he was actually muttering a counter curse to save the "ceaselessly annoying child." Neither knew for sure, but Snape suspected the stuttering DADA teacher.

Quirrel. Why did it always seem to be Quirrel?

* * *

><p>Christmas came and passed, as it always did. Presents and other pleasantries are exchanged, and everyone pretends to get along for as long as possible.<p>

Potter and Weasley stayed for the Holidays, Maryn noted. Dumbledore had let her know of a particular gift Harry received: his father's invisibility cloak. She had been wary of him handing such a valuable, powerful, and potentially dangerous piece of magic to a first year. However, he had been adamant. It was rightfully Harry's. "Besides," he had said, a twinkle in his intelligent eyes, "A little mischief will not harm the boy." Maryn severely doubted that.

* * *

><p><em>What am I doing here?<em> One day in her aimless wanderings around the castle during the holidays, Maryn had walked into a dark, deserted classroom. She walked up to the large, draped object in the room and pulled its covering off. It looked like… _a mirror? _No, this was no ordinary mirror. _The Mirror of Erised._ Dumbledore had told her of it, once. It shows you your heart's desire. _Erised, Desire spelled backwards. Clever._

Now, looking into the Mirror itself, she was speechless. _It's Him._ The one man she thought she would never see again. _Pierce…_ Her mind was flooded with half-forgotten memories of the short time a few years after Voldemort's death. The only time she had ever had a chance at being happy.

_The terror of being in the Muggle world, alone. Running for her life; her sanity_

_Her shock when he said "My name is Pierce Arden. You look lost. Do you have somewhere to stay, Love?"_

_The warmth radiating from his strong arms encircling her, holding her shaking form as she sobbed_

_The acceptance in his eyes when he found out she was a witch_

_The moment she realized that she didn't care the man she was in love with was a Muggle_

_The first time he kissed her; the first time they made love_

_The understanding, sympathy, and protection he offered when she told him of her past and heritage_

_The love emanating from him as he proposed_

_Her apprehension when she heard that a few former death eaters had been keeping tabs on her_

_The fear clouding her mind as she fought not for herself, but for Pierce_

_The curse she never knew was coming, and could not have stopped_

_Her own scream echoing in her ears as she turned to his dying body_

_His last words: "I love you, Maryn. Don't you ever forget it."_

_Her fevered cries of "I won't, Pierce. I won't. I promise."_

_The pain and rage in her eyes as she left Pierce's broken body and went off to find her attackers_

_Their screams of pain and agony as she unleashed her full grief and fury on them_

_Looking around at the corpses and realizing that she was once more a monster_

_Lightning flashed in the sky overhead as a dark figure stood on the edge of a cliff, ready to jump. It was raining..._

Maryn snapped back to the present. Back to the sight of Pierce standing behind her, arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. She could almost feel his breath in her hair. Knowing in the back of her mind that she shouldn't; that he wouldn't really be there, Maryn reached up to put a hand in his hair and draw him into a kiss.

There was nothing but air, and the illusion she had hoped beyond reason to be true shattered into a million pieces. Her heart broke along with it. Again. She fell to the floor and wept until she was numb from the pain.

* * *

><p>After a while Maryn could do nothing but stare at the wall opposite her, not daring to face the mirror again. She became aware of a presence in the doorway.<p>

"Come in, Severus. I won't stop you."

He walked carefully into the room and stood beside her. He was not turning away from the mirror, though.

He hesitated before asking, "Did you not know this was here?"

"No. Obviously. Don't pretend that you didn't notice my absence."

"Dumbledore hasn't warned you about it before?"

"No. Why?"

He didn't respond verbally, just shrugged. _That's odd._

Finally, he said, "What is his name?"

"Who's?"

"The one who you have been sobbing over for hours because you saw him in the mirror. It is very rarely that you let yourself cry over anything, so I knew it must have been truly important."

"He was." That was all she replied.

"You won't tell me?"

"Only if you tell me who you see. You can't take your eyes off that mirror. I see pain in your eyes."

"Fine. Her name was Lily Evans. I loved her, ever since we were children together."

Maryn knew perfectly well who she was. _Lily Evans Potter, Harry's mother and killed by Voldemort. Beautiful, loving, and sweet. Muggleborn, but very skilled and intelligent. Like Hermione, but with red hair and a larger sense of adventure._ Oh yes, she knew who Lily Evans was.

She had almost been assigned to kill her. Before that she had been assigned to "follow" her. You learned a lot about a person that way.

"I'm so sorry, Severus."

"You've done your research, have you?"

"Something like that."

"Yes, she's dead. And her son with… with _Potter_ is here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"Now it's your turn."

"His name was Pierce. Pierce Weston Arden."

Severus looked at her strangely. "I've never heard of him."

She laughed harshly. "You wouldn't have."

"Why not?"

"Because he was a muggle."

He looked at her in shock, slowly turning to understanding. "Ah."

She looked up, expression somewhere between fierce and playful. "Tell anyone, even Dumbledore, and I will have to kill you." She said only half-jokingly.

Snape smirked, hearing the veiled threat in her voice, and walked towards the door. "I know."

* * *

><p>Maryn looked up in surprise when Harry Potter came rushing into her office, out of breath. "What on earth is wrong, Potter?"<p>

"I had to speak to you professor! You seem trustworthy and as the ADADA teacher, I thought I should warn you…"

"Slow down, Harry! Now, please tell me what exactly is going on."

"Well, you see, my friends- that is, Ron and Hermione-and I know that the Sorcerer's Stone is at Hogwarts and is being protected by Fluffy and the other teachers, and what it does. We thought that Snape was trying to steal it, but it is actually Voldemort trying to stay alive! He is going to try and take it! You see, we were in the forest with Hagrid … Professor? Professor Thorne, where are you going?"

She was storming toward the door, and turned to quickly say "Potter, **DO NOT **leave this room until either Dumbledore or I come to retrieve you," then practically ran out.

_Dumbledore has plenty of explaining to do._

She came thundering into his office, eyes blazing and dark with rage. "Dumbledore, **what the hell is happening**? I need you to tell me everything. **Now**."

Snape, who was also in the office at the time, stepped back in surprise at her ferocity. He had rarely seen her this dangerous. He almost reached for his wand, but refrained. "Maryn, sit down before you make something explode."

"I don't want to hear it, Snape. You have been hiding things as well." She brushed past him and continued her path to the Headmaster himself.

"Harry Potter came to my office saying that you have the **Sorcerer's Stone** here at Hogwarts, that it has been being guarded by some damn thing named Fluffy, and that the other teachers helped in setting the enchantments!" She stared pointedly at Snape for a moment, then resumed her tirade. "But most of all, he said one word. The one word that I never thought I would hear spoken of as being**active and alive again** because he is supposed to be _**dead!**_ **Voldemort! **How could you have suspicions, and obviously you do, otherwise you wouldn't have put up so many defenses to stop him from getting to and using the stone's elixir, and **not tell me?** How could you keep me in the dark like that? And why? At least give me one good reason, damn it!"

Dumbledore waited for her to finish, as patiently as possible. It was infuriating.

"Maryn, look at me. You aren't ready to face him yet."

That stopped her dead in her tracks. She closed her eyes and tried to dispel her anger.

He continued, "I know it's not what you want to hear, but it was necessary to keep you blind until I could figure out what Voldemort was going to do. That is why you were not included in the defenses and keeping of the stone, and also why I did not introduce you to the Mirror of Erised."

The look on his face told her he was already aware of her discovery. She took a moment to glare a Snape again.

Maryn returned her gaze to him, now considerably cooler. "Continue, please."

"I have done my best to keep the stone, and Hogwarts safe from him. I can now only pray that it was sufficient."

_How could Voldemort still infiltrate the castle? Didn't Harry say something about the Forbidden Forest? Only teachers are allowed freely to and from there. Only Professors…_

_Quirrel._

That spark, that haunting aura, him avoiding her. It all made sense. _That means he is still in the Castle…_

_Harry! He should still be in my office, but what if the boy tried to __**get to the stone before Voldemort?**_

Dumbledore was looking at her intently. "Maryn, what is wrong? You look horrified."

Her heart rate and breathing quickened, all senses alert.

"Voldemort is using Quirrel's body and soul to infiltrate Hogwarts. Both the stone and Harry are in jeopardy."

Understanding flashed across all their faces: they had to get to Harry and the Stone first!

"Where is Harry?" Dumbledore asked breathlessly.

"I told him to stay in my office."

"Well then, he should be halfway across the castle by now" Snape remarked drily.

"Shut it, Snape."

* * *

><p><em>Of course the stubborn boy couldn't do as he was told and stay put. No, he had to go play hero and probably end up getting killed.<em>

By the time the trio got to where the Stone was, it was already too late. Harry had been alone in there with Voldemort. And he had killed Quirrel. Suffice it to say Maryn was shocked.

…_How? I'll just have to figure it out later._

She was impressed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gotten past the defenses in place. Especially the Mirror of Erised. That would have been tricky for anyone. _Except Harry, of course. Who had no idea what he was doing._

She had to hand it to Dumbledore, it was a damn good idea to use the Mirror so that only someone who simply wanted to find the Stone, not use it, could get to it.

_Dumbledore and his good ideas_

The year ended, inevitably. Dumbledore did some math to make Gryffindor win and the Stone was destroyed. Harry and the rest of the students went home to their families for the summer holiday.

As far as they knew, Voldemort was gone.

_But what's to say he won't be back?_


End file.
